Fallen (Prussia x 2p Canada FanFiction)
by Unknown-Ships
Summary: Prussian and Canadian, come together, who would have thought it would happen? These two... No one thought they would be good together. But no one knows what they did to help each other. Gilbert and Mattie... Two of a Kind. And a Story of their love. (Along with another as well)
1. The Prussian

**Hello, I am new... Well for the most part knew, I'm just here to start a little... Well Idea.. Maybe people will start liking it more? My shipping, my OTP. Prussia and 2p Canada. Sure I got a lot of favorites but Prussia and 2p Canada have made it up there and it will never change. They are perfect for each other. But that is merely my thought. Maybe others think otherwise but I love them with all my heart.**

**And this is why. And please.. PLEASE don't judge me for how I do this. thank you. And I hope you enjoy my first Story!**

* * *

><p><strong>[[ Prussia's Part One ]]<strong>

It was another one of those days... Just another boring day, waking up in the same house... Waking up to the same people (sometimes even waking up to the same nightmares.) It was just a BORING life.

What else could he do? He had blocked out his friends, he had blocked out everyone. Only ones left was his brother...

**Ludwig.** Or Better known as Germany. The young German was far more active than his brother. For his brother was... Getting out of touch: as some would say. But this getting out of touch wasn't good.

Getting out of touch meant he was fading.

Now it was one lazy day. The Albino sat up and rubbed his head, he had a growing headache that just got worse and worse as the time ticked on. He seemed to be rather annoyed with all that. But instead of whining, he just got up and got dressed. The yellow chick chirping angrily at his caretaker who seemed to be ignoring him for the most part right now.

After the long slow process of getting dressed rather fancy today, he finally went and headed downstairs.

He was greeted with a cry and a small outburst.

"Italy, will you calm down?! The pasta is fine!" Gilbert heard his little brother's rather harsh voice echo from the kitchen area. In reaction to that, a more higher pitched cry came after.  
>"But Gerrrrrmmmmaaannnnyyyy~" The whine went on. "The pasta doesn't smell right! It has to be perfect!" The Italian cried. <strong>Felicano Vargas,<strong> The Persona for North Italy. Feliciano, or Feli, or Better yet Italy, had been living with the two brothers for quite some time. Gilbert figured it was because his older brother, **Lovino Vargas**, Or the Persona for South Italy (A.K.A Romano), was living with **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo,** or Spain, and that older brother didn't want to deal with... "Two idiots" as the older Italian would quot.

Gilbert walked into the kitchen and looked at the two. They seemed to be fine, the kitchen was spotless as always because of his OCD brother. The two of them were quite a joy to watch from a distance, not so much up close because it will get bad if so.

Ludwig saw his brother. "Oh, bruder, did we wake you? I'm so sorry." He said rather quickly, not letting his brother have a moment to speak. Prussia just laughed and leaned on the door frame. "Nein, I'm alright, bruder. I didn't wake up to the sound of your lover's spat with Italy." he chuckled, enjoying teasing his little brother as a small blush dusted across his face.

Italy turned and waved to the Albino brother. He waved and continued to remake the pasta. Germany let out a sigh and walked over to his brother, barely standing a few inches over him.  
>"Are you feeling alright, bruder? You look more... Pale." He said, putting a hand on his brother's forehead.<p>

For a moment, He stood in shock, oh crap. What if West found out? NO! He couldn't let that happen!

So... Prussia pulled away and looked at his brother.  
>"Nein, I'm fine West." He siad quickly. This surprised his brother.<br>"Ja... If you say so." He said worriedly.

**~~Later After Breakfast~~**

Germany stood up. "Alright! We need to do some training!" He said with a determined look. Italy gaved him a look as well and whines.

"Do we HAVE to?" Italy whined, flailing his arms all crazy like. Prussia chuckled a bit.  
>"Wessttt~ It's really sunny outside!" He points. Germany was a bit hesitant for a moment with what his brother said. It was sunny out.<br>"We.." He was hesitant a bit more. He then lets out a sigh. "Fine, no practice." He said finally. Italy cheered.  
>"Why don't we go out? Just to hang out?" The Albino nation asked, that sounded like a good idea.<p>

Germany nods. So it was a plan, they were all going to go out. Alright, not so bad! Prussia watched his brother and the Italian go upstairs to change, Prussia looked around and winced in pain, Pain was another stage...

He knew there were a lot of stages...

One stage was the strange feeling...

Then getting the weak feeling...

Then the pain...

Finally.. The painless fading.

That's how it went... Prussia had less then one more stage.. He really didn't want to leave his brother. No.. Nor his friends... **France** (Francis Bonnofey).. Spain.. They'd grieve.. He knew that.

After moments of zoning out, Germany had come back and waved his hand in front of his brother's face. "Bruder?" He asked. Prussia blinked and looked at him.  
>"Oh, sorry." He chuckled and got up. "Kesese, I know where to go!" He laughs and looked. Italy stood beside Germany and smiled.<br>"Let's go then!" He smiled more. Germany nods in agreement.

But he knew something was off.. He just... Couldn't... Tell.. What...

* * *

><p><strong>So that's Part one Of Prussia's Part :3 I hope you enjoyed. Reviews would be nice too! Danke! I'm sorry it's so short too. I hope to get good reviews so this will be longer too!<strong>


	2. The Canadian

**Welcome back~ I'm glad you enjoy my story, and I'm sorry this took me so long to answer, I was having a bit of issues with my laptop and I couldn't post this, so at least I made some more to this story, I thank you for the reviews and I hope to get more with this~ Enjoy for the Unknown Shipping 2p Canada and Prussia.**

**Matthew's Part [Part One]**

There was a snort and a paw against the Canadian's face. Must be time to wake up. He rolled over and made Kumajiro fall over. Slowly he opened his eyes, his dark violet eyes shined at nothing, the lighting was dim and everything was dead silent. He wondered something.

He reached over and picked up his phone, he checked it

One Message.

Which Interest the Second Player, so he picked up his phone, blowing his bangs out of his face to read the message better.

"Hey~ Wanna come hang out with Italy, West and me?" A smile crept across his face as he looked the message.

None other than **Prussia**. Gilbert Beilschmidt. A First Player, but that didn't matter. It took the Second Player a moment or two to message back, he then set his phone down and jumped his feet, it was time to have a bit of fun. Which was strange, being that a second player such as him… Actually having fun.

As the Canadian got dressed, Kumajiro stared at him in wonder, the adult polar bear watched his caretaker, never seeing the Canadian much happier than he was when he was when he was around this Prussian. It made the bear happy to see his caretaker happy.

Soon Matt hurried down the steps to his door, no need for food, they'd probably go out and get food, while not? He had friends and that's all he felt his needed.

**Friends.**

And Matt was out the door in seconds, hurrying to where Prussia and Germany lived. It was going to be a fun day, Italy, him, Prussia and Germany, what could go wrong?

Maybe something he didn't expect.

As he hurried along, he noticed the sky had started to grow darker. _Hm,_ Matt thought. _How strange, it was nice and sunny only seconds ago._ He noted to himself as he slowed down to a walking pace for the most part. A shudder ran through his body. How strange.

The animals were deathly quiet and the wind was still, making everything still. What was up with this?

Matt began to run, he didn't know why, he had to though. He had to figure out what was going on. What could be doing this?

But only his worse fears were soon slammed in his face as he stood there.

A crying Italian, a panicked German and weakening Prussian. _What? No. I'm seeing things. I have to be seeing things. I _have_ to be seeing things!_

Within seconds, the Canadian was there beside him.

"Prussia!" he called.

This was his nightmare.

**Sorry that is this was so short but I promise the next part will be in SOON. So please keep reading and Danke for the reviews~ I really hope you are enjoying it too. Again, Danke, Grazie, thank you! Everything!**


End file.
